Que baje la hoz
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Gino x Kallen, menciones de Anya x Suzaku, Gino x Anya, Charles x Marianne, abuso sexual infantil, intentos de suicidio, pérdida de memoria, linchamiento, universo alterno, trío heterosexual. Deathfic.


**Nota**:Todas las canciones citadas son de Placebo.

Que baje la hoz

_Nunca pensé que llegaría tan alto,_  
><em>ni que precisamente tú joderías con mi mente.<em>  
><em>Que todo expiraría<em>  
><em>y que serías tú el que rompiera la cadena.<em>  
><strong>My sweet prince.<strong>

Auspiciada por los ansiolíticos, estuvo dormida toda la tarde que siguió a la muerte de Suzaku Kururugi, en manos de Kallen Kouzuki, una bestia roja liberada ni más ni menos que por Gino Weinberg. Arthur descansó hecho un ovillo contra sus tobillos. Si Anya lloró, fue en sueños, pero dentro de su cuerpo había un dolor que la hacía retorcerse, igual que en una hoguera. _Hoguera_. _Hoguera_. Una voz repitió esa palabra varias veces en su oído durante las secuencias de ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que los puños. _Hoguera_. _Esta noche te faltará un hombre. Toda la vida te faltará ese hombre. Era tuyo y te lo quitaron, igual que un niño le roba cruelmente a una niña su dulce y se lo come delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada. ¿Eres así de vulnerable, Anya Alstreim? ¿Lo permitirás? _

_Le dijiste a él que era un masoquista y que no tolerarías que se lastimara más, mientras que ustedes trataban de cuidarlo._ La voz se rió con ironía y Anya ardió de furia, ya no dolor. _Que lo protegerías de sí mismo. ¿Dónde está ahora? En un hoyo. ¿Y de quién es la culpa? Lo sabes bien, lo sabes bien. Es fin de primavera, tiempo de cosechar. Cosechar, cosechar, Anya Alstreim. _La voz cantaba como si una dama de alta alcurnia bailara a su lado, batiendo las manos, encantada de provocarla. En realidad no importaba qué tomara bajo receta psiquiátrica, siempre seguía escuchándola. Misteriosa, sobrenatural, destructiva, dictándole como si fuera una parte de sí misma (habría de serlo, pero no se sentía así. Era una intrusa que nunca se iría, ni más ni menos) cómo atacar, embestir, matar en la máquina y no perdonar. _Haz que te respeten. Eres mía, mía, mía. _Una voz como una prolongada caricia que la empujaba hacia su destino. Eso era. Eso era.

Anya se puso de pie de un salto para ir a ducharse en un santiamén. Luego se colocó el vestido preparado para el festival en el que sería Reina, junto a Claudio Darlton (duh...), antes de que se cancelara aquella noche tan amena debido a las bajas de la batalla. Mientras que se ponía los pendientes de formas afiladas y plateadas, buscó su celular.

* * *

><p><em>"¿No vendrás conmigo?<em>  
><em>Te ves muy cansada.<em>  
><em>¡Únete a la mascarada!"<em>  
><strong>Days before you came.<strong>

Los eventos de los últimos días, para Gino Weinberg, carecían de continuidad. Estaban mezclados y alborotados, amontonándose en la puerta de su consciencia con la intención de hacerle dificultosa la lectura de esa realidad que le parecía tan ajena. Y sin embargo era el destino de un tren al que se había subido inusitadamente cuando trajeron a la prisionera, Kallen Kouzuki (en su mente, una y otra vez, la ruta de escape era más segura hacia un final feliz con una princesa guerrera llamada Karen Stadtfeld, pero ella se encargó en tantas ocasiones de corregirlo venenosamente, que terminó asociando ese nombre con un alto peligro de muerte que significaban sus ojos duros, exiliándolo de cualquier posibilidad de hacer memorias gratas) a la prisión para rehenes políticos en la sede de los Caballeros de Asalto. En la que ahora él se encontraba, con la camisa de fuerza que se le daba a los prisioneros británicos comunes y un trato dudoso por parte de los guardias, que no sabían si seguir reverenciándolo como a preso de élite o si empezar a patearlo cuando nadie los veía, como se acostumbraba con los que carecían de casta y nombre o bien tenían uno famoso por la rebelión. Le pusieron un suero durante el interrogatorio para asegurarse de que no estaba bajo órdenes de Zero desde un principio o bien que no tenía lagunas mentales sospechosas que hablaran de la hipnosis que -el líder del levantamiento al que Gino devolvió su carta más importante- usaba. Nada. Solo un encogimiento de hombros, una sonrisa algo triste por la pérdida de su querido amigo, Lord Kururugi y la aceptación de una condena a discutirse todavía, empezando por el aislamiento ordenado por Sir Waldstein.

Como había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía bien si por amor había traicionado unos días antes, meses o siquiera años. En la oscuridad, entre sueño y sueño, aunque te dieran buena comida y te preguntaran si estabas cómodo, era fácil volverse loco y tener lagunas mentales. _Quizás debí irme con ella_. Pero no habría podido. Luchó por salvarle la vida. Kallen se aprovechó de eso y le dio el golpe final a Suzaku, cuya cordura fue empujada al borde ante la amenaza. Gino pudo haberla capturado, pero ya era demasiado. Su fuerza lo abandonó y el odio lo colmó. Contra sí mismo y esa situación. No contra ella, que era una fiera y las fieras mordían, aunque fueran tan hermosas que uno quisiera domesticarlas. Porque además, las fieras no viven mucho antes de que las cacen y les den muerte si atentan contra humanos.

Cuando vinieron a buscarlo, estaba convencido de que ya era la fecha fijada para el juicio e incluso le parecía haber sido avisado en algún momento por sus guardias. _Como es la primera vez que estoy cautivo, he olvidado prestar atención a lo que me dicen. _¿Más no abandonó el auspicio de su familia noble sintiéndose encerrado en una perspectiva del mismo régimen que le resultaba deshonrosa?

Preguntó acerca de Bismarck: si iba a estar presente, si tomaba alguna parte activa, si lucía especialmente amenazador. El asomo de una sonrisa se colgó en sus labios, pero los guardias –que no eran tal cosa, como descubriría pronto, una vez que le sacaran la capucha y el sol de un verano que se prometía sangriento e infernal le golpeara en los ojos, después de tantos días recluso en la semioscuridad- solo respondieron empujándolo.

-Lo sabrás cuando sea pertinente.

Y no notó que eran bastante jóvenes. Quizás por los yelmos o porque estaba muy ensimismado en su pesadez al caminar, como el prisionero que era. _¿Y si mis padres me vieran ahora? Hasta hace medio año atrás, si cuento bien, querían aceptarme de nuevo en la familia de la que me excluyeron simbólicamente cuando mataron a mi primer amor delante de mis narices. No lo permití entonces, aunque ya me hacía falta ese calor ocasional de su afecto distante._ Probablemente desviarían la mirada, dirían que no es su hijo.

* * *

><p>Lelouch había recibido la mejor asistencia médica que la Federación China podía ofrecer para la mano de la Emperatriz. Pero ningún milagro. C.C. sacudió la cabeza al mirarla y Kallen prometió recapacitar la oferta que le hizo cuando comenzaron a trabajar como cómplices, temporalmente, hasta restituir las memorias de Zero. Tener un Geass, ¿ella? Vio lo que ese poder demoníaco podía provocar en la República Administrativa de Japón, si se salía de control. Acarreaba muchas responsabilidades. La clase de decisión que toma un líder, no un soldado, ni siquiera de los más intrépidos. Además de que no existía una garantía de que aquel Geass que le proporcionaran fuera útil para la lucha, si nacía de acuerdo a las características de la personalidad de su portador. ¿Y qué si solo hacía que le salieran orejas de conejo cuando estaba nerviosa? Se sonrió tristemente. Gino Weinberg se metió en su ácido sentido del humor dulcificándolo con infantilismo durante sus largas (y no pedidas) visitas a la celda.<p>

Si bien la presencia de C. el cuarto de Lelouch era continua, Kallen precisaba de aire y más que pizza para evitar volverse loca, así que con frecuencia, luego de un par de horas sujetándole la mano y estudiando las notas que Rakshata hizo acerca de las modificaciones palpables de su "violado bebé, la próxima vez, si ves a Lloyd y Cecile en el campo de batalla, no dudes en dispararles por mí. ¡Y dos veces, que no queden ni las cenizas!", iba hacia la sala común de la fortaleza flotante y miraba televisión con el resto de los Caballeros Negros que estaban en pie a la madrugada o daba vueltas por la cubierta, tratando de alejar de su cabeza al idiota de Weinberg.

"Puedes cambiar. No es tarde. Solo dímelo y…", Kallen ciertamente no hubiera aceptado nunca y cada palabra de la boca de ese hombre se le antojaba como mínimo ingenua. Pero si Suzaku no iba a llevarle la cena, lo hacía él. Se quedaba el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella comía algo, sin importarle los lapsos silenciosos y las escasas veces en las que Kallen lo insultó, a penas se contentó con apoyarle los dedos en los labios y sonreírle: _Stadtfeld, eres hermosa. No te denigres con esa rudeza. Guárdala para el día en que escuches lo que digo y me hagas caso, así volaremos lado a lado en el campo de batalla_.

Idiota. Oh, qué idiota. Kallen tendría que haberlo mordido, pero estaba realmente pasmada.

-Qué bueno que llegas. ¿Sabes? Tu novio está en la tele.

Iba a arrojarle lo que hubiera sobre la mesa a Tamaki cuando su vista se fijó en la pantalla gigante.

-Qué mal, más bien. Como nunca has tocado a una mujer, no puedes ni imaginarte lo que pasa por el corazón de una.

-¡Tú sigue fumando, bruja del opio!

Pero Kallen no los escuchó. Estaba demasiado atenta a las imágenes que le presentaba esa transmisión clandestina. Su corazón se detuvo durante la mayor parte de ella, antes de acelerarse vertiginosamente. E inútilmente.

* * *

><p>Era el escenario de la Plaza Mayor utilizado para celebraciones del Imperio. Había fechas especiales, desde luego. Recolecciones por caridad (Dorothea presidía aquellas que defendían los derechos de los animales, Nonette las de instituciones a favor del bienestar de las mujeres, Mónica recaudaba para financiar equipos deportivos de adolescentes. Los tres más jóvenes se habían mantenido apartados de organizar aquellos eventos. Por melancolía, apatía o falta de responsabilidad en cada caso) en conciertos y actuaciones. Concursos y ocasionalmente, foros de discusión política o anuncios de importancia. Era el lugar al que asistían los hijos de los nobles en representación de sus familias para demostrar una lealtad frívola. Durante estos encuentros, había custodios que impedían por varios kilómetros a los plebeyos introducirse a esa suerte de fiestas privadas al sol del día.<p>

El festival de primavera daría lugar allí y varios egresados de las Academias militares a las que Gino y Anya asistieron se encontraban como público. Gino pudo verse encima del escenario, con las manos atadas tras la espalda, cuando le descubrieron los ojos, heridos por la luz. No supo bien qué sucedía hasta que sus viejos compañeros de batalla se quitaron los yelmos y lo empujaron, señalándole la estaca situada en el medio del escenario, sobre una plancha de metal.

* * *

><p><em>"Antes de que vinieras<em>  
><em>hacía frío y nada tenía significado.<em>  
><em>Las ciudades cambiaban de nombre<em>  
><em>y no existía la plenitud"<em>  
><strong>Days before you came.<strong>

-¿Eres lady Alstreim? He oído que comparan tu técnica con la de Marianne Vi Britania, ni más ni menos. ¡Eres toda una leyenda!

Ella ni siquiera recordaba las prácticas que le habían dado tanto renombre. Su vida era un interruptor que se pulsaba solo. Prendido, iluminación, recuerdos nítidos, el diario. Apagado, oscuro, inconsciencia, lapsos en blanco donde aparentemente siguió moviéndose. Impresionantemente a veces. No era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba para hablarle en ese tono jovial. Ni siquiera un hombre. Aunque pocos se atrevían, esos fallos eran memorables. A Anya no le interesaban.

-Soy Gino Weinberg. ¡Un placer conocerte! ¿Te han dicho que eres muy pequeña? No digo que parezcas débil, claro que no. Es decir…en la televisión te ves un poco más grande.

Era hijo de una de esas familias de estirados. Rico antes de ser desheredado. Ni había que prestar mucha atención a los rumores para saber eso. Lo promovieron hacía bien poco. Se rumoreaba que sería Caballero de Asalto antes de finalizar el año. Era intrépido y valiente. Era hermoso y sacrificado. Era irritante e ingenuo. Anya no supo por qué le prestó atención, si cada cualidad era cancelada por un defecto arrebatador.

"Es un idiota. Pero de los buenos."

Y quizás era algo que le hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Ella surgió de la masa de gente, los rostros conocidos que habían adoptado muecas despectivas a pesar del llanto que las contorsionaba. Tenía una capa rosa encima del vestido lleno de lazos, pero había cortado el largo pliegue torpemente, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. La cargaron igual que a una diosa y la depositaron en el borde del escenario, con ovaciones. Claudio Darlton fue menos impresionante, subiendo por la escalera como si fuera a dar una presentación, a pesar de su semblante austero. ¿Gino no le dio una palmada en la espalda a penas un mes antes o le fallaba la memoria? <em>A veces pienso en mi padre y creo que nada de lo que haga podría<em>…

* * *

><p><em>"Cada vez es más difícil<em>  
><em>mantener la vida unida al alma<em>  
><em>Y ya no puedo pelear<em>  
><em>aunque sepa que debo seguir"<em>  
><strong>Wouldn't it be good?<strong>

Era natural para ella despertar en la cama de un hombre poderoso sin tener ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, igual que si la hubieran drogado o golpeado en la cabeza. A veces desde días atrás. Cuando residía en el Palacio Aries durante sus años de aprendizaje de etiqueta, era ni más ni menos que el rey el que le decía al abrir los ojos, confundida, que podía retirarse. Usualmente ella estaba desnuda o cubierta muy levemente y entre las piernas le escocía, sucia con algo pegajoso. Sangraba y dolía durante semanas hasta que volvía a perder el sentido y así, desde la muerte, su primera visita a ese lugar odioso, que se perpetuó en deber cuando entró al ejército, inmediatamente promovida por logros en los que no recordaba trabajar, además de su cuna noble.

Lord Waldstein le acercaba la ropa con culpa de padre en los ojos desviados, pero tampoco le decía mucho o nada. Andreas Darlton no era muy diferente, ni Jeremiah Gottwald o Kewell Soresi. Anya conocía muchas camas y no entendía lo que sucedía. Hasta que oyó hablar a alumnas de la Academia a la que fue a formarse un semestre por necesidades burocráticas que Nonette, su tutora, iba a aligerar para que pudiera saltar entre ascensos al tope cuanto antes en lo que refería a la élite militar.

Le dijo a Mónica, que acostumbraba peinarla y llenarla de caricias en hombros y brazos. Fue abrazada entre sollozos. Mónica no le dio explicaciones tampoco. Solo prometió que estarían juntas siempre y empezó una pequeña movida con otras muchachas de la armada para que Anya no estuviera sola, a menos que fuera imposible hacerse de una excusa que la protegiera. Durante algún tiempo, los celos y el desprecio de las demás se vieron menguados. No sirvió de mucho. Los lapsos en blanco venían como olas que rompían sobre su consciencia, llevándose los motivos dibujados, los planes trazados y agendas concertadas.

Cuando supo lo que sucedía, intentó acabar con su vida. De más de una forma. Inútilmente. Tenía doce años y en vez de muñecas, jugaba con modelos de Knightmares a prueba, si es que rendir una práctica podía llamarse de esa forma. En su propia defensa alegaría a sí misma que no era como Suzaku: no se consideraba culpable de un crimen imperdonable. No se odiaba totalmente. No se deseaba muerta. Pero era un envase rasgado del que se escapaban memorias y actitudes impropias, con las que pudo lidiar de haberlas tenido a mano, de estar en poder de hacerlo, de no sumergirse en un vacío sin colores ni sabores hasta emerger para apreciar ni más ni menos que una catástrofe. Se tenía lástima y por eso quería la muerte. Era un grito de salvación, no un castigo.

Anya acercó objetos afilados a sus muñecas sin alcanzar a rasgarse siquiera, antes de perderse en la niebla, el calor repentino, las luces distantes. Una semana sin existir. Probó juntando los antidepresivos que le daban para acallar las voces que juraba oír a veces. Ni bien fue dueña de sus ojos nuevamente, no quedaban rastros de los frascos o su contenido. El escritorio limpio, sus compañeras de cuarto irritadas o preocupadas por sus preguntas que de nada valían. Algo más metódico: ahorcarse usando una sábana atada al cuello, tirándose desde una de las arañas. Recobró la consciencia en clase, cuando le llamaban la atención, amenazándola con abdominales toda la tarde si no respondía una pregunta sobre un ensayo que ni recordaba escribir.

Algo dentro suyo no quería morir y no escatimaba en estrategias, por muy bajas que fueran. Así que Anya hizo lo que pudo por sorprenderle. ¿Pero eso? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dentro de su mente también y parecía leerla con satisfacción por la falta de imaginación. Si era lo bastante repentina y peleaba contra el vacío que se extendió hacia ella anteriormente, podía acabar consigo misma antes de perder el control. Simple. Un accidente de tráfico. Un resbalón a propósito en una de las plataformas de abordaje a los modelos de prueba. Un acto incubado en un sentimiento débil, que no llamara "aquello" que había bloqueado sus expectativas antes.

Encontró la oportunidad perfecta durante un receso. En la terraza no había nadie más. En los jardines, algunos de los pilotos jóvenes se recreaban, charlaban en grupos alejados del borde del edificio. Era probable que nadie la notara hasta que se hubiera estampado cuatro pisos abajo. ¿Así y todo? Con severos mareos pudo saltar el alambrado para situarse del otro lado de la terraza, al borde. Sus manos se aferraron al metal como si no le pertenecieran y el calor comenzó a surgir de ellas. Pero Anya iba resuelta. El alivio echaba por la ventana el miedo.

Entonces lo vio abajo.

* * *

><p>Gino no podía verle los ojos. No habían hablado desde el día en que Suzz…<p>

-¡Lord Weinberg! ¿Sabe que su título nobiliario le sería retirado en breve, con el fallo de su juicio?

Claudio Darlton llevaba puesto el soso traje propio de las ceremonias ridículas, prácticamente el mismo que usaban sus tatarabuelos para fundar ciudades con sus nombres. Levita, pechera, joyas enormes y un sable. Gino no veía esos accesorios aparatosos desde hacía al menos dos años. Anya y él (luego Suzaku) se inventaban todas las excusas que podían para escabullirse de los actos simbólicos y las conferencias que pedían el protocolo anticuado a los Caballeros. Por suerte siempre había una colonia en guerra que necesitaba refuerzos o un territorio a expandir cuyas fronteras se ensancharan difícilmente.

-Pues le informo que hemos actuado con la misma soltura que la disuelta Inquisición hace menos de un siglo.

Gino sumó dos más dos cuando los falsos guardias de aristocrático porte desenmascarado desunieron sus muñecas, solo el tiempo necesario en un mismo movimiento brusco, para atarlas detrás de la estaca contra la que fue empujado. El resultado se negó a emerger con cruel tinta negra. Era demasiado…Él…Esto no se hacía desde que…

Anya comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso seguro y solo entonces intercambiaron miradas, por encima del montón de paja seca que ella depositó a sus pies en la plancha de metal sobre la que leyó más de una vez en reseñas históricas a las que nunca prestó más atención, salvando aquella ligera para estremecerse con lástima hacia los perseguidos de lejanas épocas.

* * *

><p><em>"Seré padre y madre para ti,<em>  
><em>Seré tu amante y seré tuyo"<em>  
><strong>I'll be yours.<strong>

Estaban en la víspera de su cumpleaños. Refrescaba, ya casi en invierno. Anya cumpliría catorce años y Gino Weinberg quince. Jóvenes lugartenientes.

Oyó los murmullos de los otros soldados y pilotos en entrenamiento. Pronto Alicia Lohmeyer y Viletta Nu estuvieron a sus espaldas. Vaya a saber quién más. ¿Mónica no estaba de servicio? ¿A Nonette ya la habrían llamado aunque sí lo estuviera? No le importaba mucho. Solo podía ver a Gino. Así que solo valía escucharlo a él. Intentaron acercarse cuando caminó hacia la misma línea vertical de Anya, como si conversaran desde un balcón, pero él sacudió los brazos y sonrió.

-¡Tranquilos todos! Lady Alstreim y yo hicimos una apuesta. Eso y nada más.

Luego se dirigió a ella, que ya se sentía celosa. Sus dedos casi sangraban de tanto aferrar los alambres.

-¡Annie, salta, te digo que está bien! Me he vuelto muy fuerte en el frente del Área 16. Puede que estos músculos aún no parezcan gran cosa, pero te juro que lo son. Y tú no has crecido nada.

Ella hizo una mueca. Él extendió los brazos, invitándola. Atrás pronunciaron su nombre. Una y otra vez. Era hastiante. No podía pensar.

* * *

><p>Gino intentó buscar algo en los ojos de Anya. Lo que sea. Un resplandor vital. Dolor. Ira. Resentimiento. Algo. Cualquier cosa de la cual pudiera tirar para convencerse de que tenía ante él a su vieja amiga, a la que había traicionado con torpeza y casi sin intención, dejándose avasallar por su admiración hacia Kouzuki y su temor hacia Suzaku, fuera de control.<p>

Lo que iba a suceder, aparentemente, le cortó la respiración.

-A-anya…-forcejeó con las esposas, tan apaleado que aún no peleaba por liberarse, sino para acercarse a ella. Claudio Darlton reclamó su atención, aclarándose la garganta. Sus palabras sonaron tremendamente lejanas, sin embargo.

* * *

><p><em>"No quiero que me olviden,<em>  
><em>estar en soledad,<em>  
><em>así que no te atrevas a abandonarme,<em>  
><em>pues sería como intentar llamar "hogar"<em>  
><em>a una piel muerta"<em>  
><strong>Then the clouds will open for me<strong>

Eran cuatro pisos de distancia. ¿Veinte metros del suelo? Anya no lo sabía, pero se soltó y no le costó tanto como supuso en un primer momento. Hubo quienes gritaron. En la terraza y abajo. No faltaron los que se taparon los ojos, aterrados o quienes observaron fascinados. Hubo aplausos cuando impactó sobre Gino, siendo abrazada bruscamente por él, llevándolos a la hierba húmeda. Él no pudo evitar gemir adolorido. Le había dislocado un brazo aunque ella no tuviera un puto rasguño. Pronto los rodearon. Soldados de menor grado, enfermeras y superiores gritándoles. Gino se sonrió, abrazándola hasta que una de las muchachas tiró de ella (¿Mónica o Nonette? Nonette estaba de servicio, por supuesto que era Mónica, que era prima segunda de Gino y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo dar espectáculo de ser menos importante para uno u otro) y se separaron. Anya lo miró por encima del hombro, obviando los sermones que le llovían encima igual que el sol fuerte que auspiciara su frustrado intento de suicidio, en absoluto amargo. Él se encogió del hombro que no estaba herido y aceptó ir al ala médica. La saludó con una cómica reverencia a medias y ella puso los ojos en blanco, secretamente encantada.

* * *

><p>Claudio Darlton le descargó un puñetazo en plena cara y le sangró la nariz a consecuencia de ello. El semblante de Anya no cambió en absoluto pero el dolor y la sorpresa lo obligaron a dejar de enfocarla directamente un instante. Hubo más ovaciones. Un grupo de cinco o seis muchachas comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hasta el escenario. Todas cargaban con la misma cantidad de pastizal que Anya y la imitaron en la acción de colocar aquello a los pies de Gino, que a pesar de seguir a medias cegado por la estupefacción de comprender (¡Que debían estar bromeando!), logró patear algunos montones y resistirse con insultos, temblando estremecido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Quiero bañarme contigo,<em>  
><em>limpiarme el caos que cubre mi piel,<em>  
><em>para que nos enamoremos,<em>  
><em>pero dime, ¿cómo empezamos?"<em>  
><strong>I do.<strong>

Anya tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera sus tendencias suicidas y que los rumores se extendieran, provocando que la trataran con especial dureza o pena. Ya había una cubierta del tamaño de un abismo entre ella y otros soldaderas entrenadas para ser pilotos. Si bien podía llamarse una distancia positiva a esa diferencia, no quería condimentarla con odio o lástima. Ella esperaba que ese rasgo de su personalidad se desvelara con su muerte, una vez que no pudiera afectarle de forma alguna. Después de ese ridículo accidente, puso esa idea a descansar.

Le sacó una foto en la enfermería. Las muchachas vestidas de blanco ya le conqueteaban y no les hacía caso, a penas halagado caballerosamente por la atención. Anya experimentaba calor en su presencia. No el calor todopoderoso que la empujaba a la inconsciencia, sino uno que la obligaba a permanecer despierta y atenta. Los recuerdos de Weinberg permanecían sin ayuda del diario, después de todo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, metiéndose una enorme cucharada de helado de cereza en la boca.

-¿Bromeas? Es el Cielo estar accidentado. Si no fuera porque mi agenda se volvería problemática, salvaría damiselas en aprietos más seguido. No tengo que levantarme de mañana para ir a hacer ejercicio ni permanecer despierto hasta tarde en guardia. Y son menos rectos con el régimen, así que me encanta.-le aseguró carcajeándose y Anya casi sonríe también pero no sabía bien cómo tensar los músculos en respuesta, así que siguió sus gestos con los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

-Constatado.-anunció, guardando la fotografía.

* * *

><p><em>"La campanas de boda no suenan,<em>  
><em>ya que ambos somos culpables<em>  
><em>y nos ha sentenciado el tiempo<em>  
><em>por lo que siempre estaremos solos"<em>  
><strong>Protect me from what I want<strong>

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAL CON TODOS USTEDES? ¡SÉ QUE NO HE OBRADO CORRECTAMENTE PERO…!

Una corriente eléctrica lo obligó a callar, atragantado con vómito una vez que dejó de sacudirse y el mundo de girar en espiral, a pesar de permanecer atado firmemente. Había olvidado por un segundo que tenía el collar de los prisioneros. Con un voltaje tan alto que debiera ser ilegal. Las caras conocidas eran borrosas. Las muchachas que se acercaron lo rasguñaron y abofetearon también. Le escupieron. Le desgarraron la camisa usando un puñal, exponiendo el pecho, dibujando luego con la hoja afilada, una equis sangrienta. Gino pegó un débil alarido, convencido de que soñaba con un maligno aquelarre, lamentando no poder contarse los dedos de las manos para asegurarse. De cualquier modo, si era una espantosa pesadilla la que había convertido a sus amigos en demonios hambrientos de masacre, lo sabría pronto. Su cabeza empezaría a girar como la de Regan en el Exorcista, Anya tendría colmillos y Claudio Darlton un sombrero de ala en pico propio de los duendes.

Se rió. Una sombra de lo que era su risa, pero allí estaba.

* * *

><p><em>"Ojalá pudiera desgarrarte desde el techo,<em>  
><em>como sé que muchos lo han intentado,<em>  
><em>para colmarte de significados,<em>  
><em>y encontrar un lugar en el que podamos vivir ocultos"<em>  
><strong>Blind.<strong>

No era el dolor lo que le hacía cerrar los ojos y arquearse. Era…tener ese cuerpo extraño, dentro de ella. Arrancándole sensaciones que no pensó que su piel guardara. Se oía gemir cuando él la lamía o acariciaba y luego jadeaba durante la penetración.

-¿Eres virgen, Anya?

Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada. Tenía mucho calor aunque era invierno, un año más tarde de lo sucedido en la terraza.

-Pero me duele. Y…me da miedo olvidarlo.

Ella tenía catorce y era Teniente. Él ostentaba quince en el registro (pero no detuvo su crecimiento, que en el caso de Anya se contentó con unos burdos centímetros) y ya era Mayor. Tenían recámaras individuales.

-Te lo recordaré.-susurró en su oído, moviéndose más despacio.-Eres pequeña. Soy un bruto.

Anya abrió los ojos y la boca para darle la razón, pero entonces Gino le acarició los senos otra vez y ella se vino, por segunda vez en la noche, la primera en su boca, para asegurar comodidad.

-¡Eres…tan…hermosa…ahora!

El ritmo de las embestidas indicó en sombras que él también había alcanzado el clímax, a pesar del preservativo. Ella le había dicho que no era necesario. Tomaba anticonceptivos porque tuvo un aborto espontáneo a los doce años, antes de entender. Fue el motor que puso en marcha que se formara esa relación dependiente. Gino necesitaba a Anya para pensar con frialdad y Anya precisaba de Gino para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que se aceleraban en una corriente de lava cuando estaban cerca.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, alza una mano<em>  
><em>Si soy la única persona con vendajes que laten<em>  
><em>en mis manos, colgando de ellas.<em>  
><em>¿No me echarás en falta? ¿Ni un poco?<em>  
><strong>Dark globe<strong>

Claudio Darlton desenrolló un manuscrito que se utilizaba en las ejecuciones públicas contra enemigos políticos del Imperio. Esas que eran ante todo entretenimiento para la plebe y nobleza perniciosa. El mundo era un borrón en los ojos de Gino, que nunca llegó a escuchar esa formalidad en su corta vida (no asistía a esos "eventos" a menos que se lo mandaran y siempre tenía algo más atrayente que observar o escuchar, aunque lamentablemente a veces fuera la mirada perdida de los capturados, a los que encantado les habría dado la mitad de su sangre para que fueran británicos y no perecieran). Pensó que la había aprovechado bien hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que le quedaba mucho por hacer y no solo caprichos. _La carne y el hueso de Britania le darán el destino que ha designado para sí mismo al desafiarnos, al traicionarnos..._ Claudio apretaba el puño al hablar, lo erguía apasionadamente y Gino casi se echa a reír, para preguntarle si realmente se comía su propio monólogo, porque claramente miraba de reojo entre pausas de puntos a Anya, como esperando que esta lanzara los mismos chillidos de admiración que las otras chicas, paradas en fila y de frente a los espectadores que lanzaban exclamaciones a su vez, antes de comenzar a entonar el himno a capella. Más Anya se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y Gino no tenía fuerzas para reír despectivamente siquiera (si Claudio Darlton esperaba tener su primera vez con Anya Alstreim, podía resignarse a permanecer como la selva amazónica o al menos eso hubiera dicho Lord Weinberg una semana antes, a penas, del mismo modo en que jamás se habría figurado que tantas muchachas con las que salió, flirteó y bromeó, le escupirían, lo lastimarían y prepararían la estaca de las brujas bajo consentimiento -¿y quizás mando?- de su mejor amiga), se sentía lejano, como si aquello no le estuviera sucediendo a él, ni siquiera a alguien que hubiera visto en ninguna ocasión.

* * *

><p>-¿Te gusta Suzaku?<p>

Estaban en la misma cama pero sin tocarse y Gino prendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara antes de separarse finalmente, al notar lo infructuoso de su empresa. Era como abrazar niebla hecha carne y no a Anya Alstreim, que tenía una expresión distante en su repentina sorpresa por la lejanía explícita acontecida.

-Es egoísta y siempre está triste. Parece que le gustara sufrir, poniéndose metas inalcanzables que solo lo destruyen. Algunos estarían al menos satisfechos de estar entre nosotros, pero él es miserable y no lo disimula. El otro día le pregunté qué demonios le pasa y me sonrió como si fuera un maldito mártir.

Ella aferró las sábanas disimuladamente al hablar y Gino le acarició los muslos, con más aire de padre que de amante.

* * *

><p>"Esta es tu venganza. Disfrútala", se dijo a sí misma, o le dijo la voz de la hoguera. Y sin embargo, eso parado ante Gino, envuelto en ovaciones y un vestido de volados excesivos, junto a Claudio Darlton, que lo tomaba de la cintura orgulloso, como un trofeo, distaba mucho de ser Anya Alstreim. Al igual que aquella noche en que no pudieron hacer el amor porque su alma se había escabullido hacia galaxias lejanas, en las que pudiera encontrar la de un muchacho desconsiderado para consigo mismo, inconsciente de cuánto daño le procuraba con esa actitud a quienes estaban a su alrededor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Es horrendo verte de nuevo,<em>  
><em>regresando de los muertos,<em>  
><em>sin desear estar vivo<em>_"_  
><strong>Lazarus.<strong>

Gino no creía en Dios. "La capacidad de crear el mundo está dentro de nosotros", decía y a menudo a esas palabras sinceras y simples, seguía un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla o como mínimo una palmada en el hombro a quien preguntara. Se había encontrado, en calidad de militar y joven, al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión sin que un ruego le escapara de los labios. Pero la injusticia nunca irrumpió de esta manera y afectando su propia carne. ¿Injusticia o justicia por mano propia de los suyos? Claudio Darlton detestaba con ganas –propio de un miembro del partido purista- a Suzaku y sin embargo se regodeó en palabras melancólicas durante su discurso acerca del fin trágico que tuvo Lord Kururugi, recientemente ascendido y asesinado por su mejor amigo, a causa de una sucia mujer rebelde a la que dejó escapar (después de todo, dispararle disimuladamente al Onceavo que compró un puesto, era una especie de deporte que podía contrariarte solo si Lord Weinberg se enteraba y te daba una soberbia paliza, advirtiéndote de que te contentaras por no ser suspendido de tus tareas). Porque Britania era abierta y permitía que los reinos conquistados se incorporaran a su magna Pax. ¡Lamentablemente un traidor acababa de socavar los esfuerzos del mejor ejemplo de lo que la lealtad absoluta de los Números podía conllevar! De repente nadie miraba las acciones de Suzaku como sospechosas o dignas de reproche. De repente las muchachas se secaban lágrimas en la multitud y los muchachos las abrazaban, murmurando insultos en su nombre.

Aunque no tenía fé, ni en su herencia cristiana o protestante, cuando Anya, iluminada por el naranja de una antorcha, amparada por las entonaciones del himno que pronunciaban los hijos de los cortesanos en exigencia, como una compensación de la sangre de Zero, que una vez más les fuera negada, Gino Weinberg decidió rezar. Había tres personas que le interesaban mucho y que quizás lo oirían en alguna parte. Y una cuarta que se detuvo antes de arrojar el fuego a sus piernas empapadas de acelerante. Esa última ni siquiera parecía saber en dónde estaba.

-Muerte para ti, vida para nosotros.-susurró ella, ojos vacuos que rehuían de los de Gino, como si nunca le hubieran pertenecido, aunque fuera tiempo atrás, antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran con los de otros que los alejaran, no en espacio físico, sino emocional.

* * *

><p><em>"Mi hermano del sueño, eres mi asesino como eras mi amante."<em>  
><strong>Battle for the sun.<strong>

Pocas veces estuvo tan a gusto consigo misma. Hasta esa parte dentro suyo que a menudo sentía como ajena -como si acaso guardara ahí a una mujer mucho mayor y de inclinaciones totalmente diferentes, que forzaba en Anya sus expectativas y sueños- parecía concentrarse en disfrutar del momento. Las líneas temporales se habían disuelto en el aliento húmedo y caliente que golpeaba contra su cara. Y en el que soplaba con jadeos, entre carcajadas, contra su hombro. No pensó que pudiera sentirse tanto placer. Cuando Gino lo sugirió, lo que la obligó a pensarlo, más que el pudor, fue la idea de sufrir entre ambos. Y sí, había algo de bestial en la manera en la que se perdían dentro de ella, impulsados por la búsqueda de satisfacer sus propios deseos, pero le preguntaban ocasionalmente si estaba bien y ella gastaba un monto importante de energía en asentir con la cabeza, casi perdida por completo de la realidad.

Era como si fuese la primera vez que veía a Suzaku, su rostro vigoroso, sus ojos iluminados como luciérnagas en una caverna, mientras que Anya le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su clavícula, separándose solo cuando en un gemido, la última estocada había vuelto a tocar un punto indómito, secreto y fulminante. Sino, era Gino el que se enterraba juguetonamente, estrechando la mano izquierda de Anya, alargándola en un estremecimiento que los dejaba sin aire a los tres, en su empuje.

Coordinaban el ritmo con torpeza. Si Suzaku avanzaba con fuerza, Gino se mantenía y Anya se arqueaba en dirección a este último. Si era el turno de Gino, Suzaku salía un instante y lamía sus pechos. Después de la segunda vez en la que ellos se corrieron dentro de ella, estuvo tan colmada que a penas notó las siguientes o acaso perdieron una parte de la voluptuosidad en las estocadas fervientes. Anya se corrió al menos cinco veces: cuando la estaban preparando, Gino con dos dedos y lubricante en su entrada, Suzaku lamiendo sus labios. Mientras que la embistieron al mismo tiempo, tras asegurarse de que ambas longitudes penetraban sin daños, fuera de la expansión indispensable para tales gracias, que le cortaban a ella el aliento. Las otras vinieron como olas, cuando ya había entregado el control de su cuerpo. El calor que la embargaba antes de las ausencias, no era nada en comparación. Más de una vez pensó que se desmayaba, perdiendo el momento nuevamente, pero entonces Suzaku la había despertado con un beso profundo y Gino lamió su garganta, diciendo ambos al respirar con éxtasis, su nombre. También parecía que nunca se había llamado "Anya" hasta ese entonces, con dos hombres que la tomaban, empujándose a su interior, brindándole más placer del que pensó que existiera y que su cuerpo pudiera tomar, recibir, emboscar al atrapar otros en su telaraña de carne rosa, efervescente.

Hacia la última vez, pensó casi en sueños que había algo así como un traspaso entre los tres. Como si cada vez estuviera más cerca de Suzaku y menos de Gino, que le besó la espalda después de que se corriera, ya más compuesto en su cansancio, apartándole el cabello húmedo del cuello. Estaría segura, más tarde, de que los labios de Gino, que se habían pegado a su piel, no podían haber dicho algo tan fuera de contexto como una despedida suave. _Te quiero, Anya. Adiós. Sé feliz, ¿de acuerdo?_ Era quizás la manera en la que interpretó sus caricias, antes de permitirle que se enterrara en uno de los vulnerables abrazos de Suzaku, entendiendo por qué él quería protegerlo y dándose cuenta de que ella, a pesar de sus duras palabras, no era muy diferente, por mucho que le pesara. Que Gino se diera cuenta de esto, antes que Anya misma, le pesó a ella en el orgullo, pero después de semejante experiencia, no podía guardar rencores, a penas encaminar ideas hacia la coherencia y esfumando algunas con alucinaciones propias del extremo.

* * *

><p>Ni bien el joven Weinberg fue atado al poste en cuestión, el cuerpo de Kallen Kouzuki, que jamás había pertenecido a ese muchacho en cuestión, se tensó por completo, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.<p>

-Preparen el Gawain.-musitó en voz baja, pero tan firme y resoluta que todos aquellos que tenían la mirada fijada en la pantalla, voltearon a verla, parada como estaba, cerca del linde de la puerta y apretando fuertemente los puños, para evitar desmoronarse.

-Aunque salieras ahora mismo (y tomar las medidas más indispensables nos llevaría al menos veinte minutos, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que me lo has traído), llegarías en dos horas. Es más tiempo del que ese chico tiene, querida. Mejor llóralo en silencio. Y Tamaki, idiota, apaga esa cosa de una maldita vez.

-Tú sigue fumando opio. Esto servirá para ilustrar mi teoría…-anunció el mencionado, golpeando la mesa con el índice, demandantemente.

-"Teoría". –resopló despectivamente Rakshata, poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de aspirar su pipa cansadamente.

-¡Escúchame y llora de envidia porque no se te ha ocurrido antes!-la mirada escéptica de la mujer india parecía decir que la envidia era un sentimiento que rara vez la embargaba y que definitivamente, si fuera a sentirla, no sería en dirección a alguien como aquel lamentable individuo, al que por si fuera poco, más de una persona en la habitación escuchaba, acción que podía llevarse a cabo sin despegar los ojos de las terribles imágenes en la pantalla. No tan terrible, desde luego, para los que estuvieron cerca del incidente de la República Administrativa de Japón o siquiera vieron las grabaciones clandestinas.-Los británicos son diabólicos. Todos ellos. Cuando casualmente nace alguien en Britania o en una colonia que hayan conquistado, sin el gen de maldad, los demás se sienten impulsados a destruirlo. ¿No es la prueba viviente el jefe?

* * *

><p>Gino trajo de nuevo el rostro de esa criada Once cuyo nombre nunca supo, porque tenía prohibido comportarse como una persona, en una magna casa donde los Números eran objetos que respiraban, tomaban cargo de tareas domésticas y ocasionalmente ocupaban un espacio extremadamente vacío en el lecho de los dueños. Cuando estos estaban allí, desde luego. Gino era lo que era, gracias a los ojos melancólicos de esa muchacha mayor que él e indefensa, a la que no pudo salvar, cuyos huesos habrían alimentado a los peces en el río que corría por debajo del que fue su hogar una vez. Cuando el fuego prendió su ropa y comenzó a subir, se encomendó a ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Así como Anya Alstreim (más Anya Alstreim que nunca. Quizás por primera vez ella misma, en serio) pensó que quizás había soñado la despedida muda y no tanto de Gino Weinberg, también creyó haberse inventado las voces que en susurros la despertaron, luego de que cayera rendida contra la almohada. Gino y Suzaku hablaban. Una ligera sensación de celos se le instaló en el estómago. Después de todo, ¿podía un hombre completamente heterosexual disfrutar de estar en la cama con otro, más allá de que esto involucrara ante todo, penetrar a una mujer? Ella había terminado por ser una delgada línea de carne entre las embestidas de ambos y más de una vez tuvo la impresión de que se rozaban en un momento u otro. Quizás fue la única en notarlo. Se concentraron tanto en su cuerpo, que pronto, si hubo alguna interacción más directa, a Anya se le escapó por completo, entregada como estaba.<p>

Debían pensar que seguía durmiendo. Un par de manos consideradas habían colocado sábanas cubriendo con ligereza sus formas y reconoció dedos torpes en su afectuosidad que le enrulaban el cabello. Solía ser un juego, porque Anya detestaba que se lo tocara.

-Bueno…la dejo contigo, ¿si? Le gusta más desayunar en la cama que bajar, después de esto, quiero decir. Es muy orgullosa y no lo admitirá nunca, pero siente mucho dolor.

-Gino, yo…

-Ella quería. No esto, fue mi idea. Lo creas o no, me resultó menos doloroso así. Incluso puede que lo recuerde contento. Ya no era lo de antes.

Escuchó a Suzaku suspirar y se dio cuenta, procurando respirar pesadamente, de que la miraban, cuidando que sus movimientos indicaran que seguía dormida.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de ella. ¿Sabes? No es que hagamos esto con cualquiera. Anya era virgen antes de conocerme y yo pensaba casarme, pero no la haré infeliz si no quiere que estemos juntos.

Anya sintió deseos de morderlo. Gino había sobrevivido de pura casualidad a un encuentro con el mismísimo Rey Charles, en el que le pidió que respetara el honor de la casa Alstreim, anunciando el compromiso con la de los Weinberg. Conclusión: había puesto su cuello, junto con los de todos los involucrados con ambas antiguas estirpes, en el cadalso. Mónica le había contado todo a Anya, entre admirada e irritada por su actitud. Y aparentemente el Emperador no fue el primero en recibir esa visita amenazante y no deseada por el joven, sino también varios militares de rangos considerables, en cuyas camas había amanecido Anya cuando menos una vez. La escuchó hablar en sueños, la siguió cuando parecía ir en trance o actuaba sospechoso y se violentó cuando ella no comprendió sus indirectas o peticiones estrictas acerca de su paradero a determinadas horas. Ni huesos rotos causaban tanto dolor en Anya como el contemplar la verdad de cerca: que la habían violado mientras que no recordaba estar viva o que se había entregado dadivosamente en su lujuria, a cerdos vestidos con joyas y envueltos en uniformes llenos de tocados dorados inútiles.

-¿Crees que ella…quiera estar con un Enumerado que ha traicionado a su propio país?

Gino jadeó y Anya tuvo la impresión de que se movía, quizás sus labios se estiraban y su mano se posaba en la cabeza de Suzaku.

-No traicionaste a tu país. Estás luchando para que las cosas sean más fáciles allá, ¿verdad? El día de mañana, serás el Primer Caballero, Suzz. ¿Crees que ella puede aspirar a menos que eso?

-Pero estoy seguro de que su familia…no quiero que ella tenga problemas con ellos debido a…

-¡La familia Alstreim! Por favor, Suzaku. La última vez que le hablaron fue para organizarle un baile hace dos años, con la intención de que buscara un marido y cuando solo era una niña, después de que vio morir a Luz Rápida Marianne, la encerraron en una institución mental. Nonette la sacó de allí y está emancipada desde entonces. En este contexto, puede que hasta les guste que ella siente cabeza con alguien, sea quien sea. Y si no les gusta, ¡he de entregarla yo en el día de la boda!

Un siseo de parte de Suzaku, le indicó que probablemente este le hacía señas a Gino para que bajara la voz. Sus susurros habían comenzado a subir el tono progresivamente, a medida que su discurso se hacía más apasionado. Anya cuidó no alzar ni las cejas, ni que le naciera la risa a sofocar.

(una de las primeras entradas importantes en el diario que le dieron en el hospital para que siguiera rigurosamente, como precaución al dejar las instalaciones, fue la descripción de Nonette Ennegram en el asiento del conductor de su descapotable, llevándose los lentes oscuros al puente de la nariz, para clavar los ojos relampagueantes en Anya y comentarle, como si le regalara más un ramo de flores o un zafiro, que Luz Rápida Marianne se reía así, un poco con desprecio y pronunciado aire de triunfo, pese a que sin duda, la niña y luego muchacha, era más sobria y apagada al hacerlo)

-Gino…no sé si yo…esté listo ahora para…

-Nadie dice que tienes que casarte con ella mañana. Pero es una promesa a largo plazo que debes tener en cuenta. Incluso si es para hacerlo en diez años: si la quieres hoy, la querrás más entonces, porque habrán pasado todas las pruebas importantes.

Un silencio cómodo le indicó que Suzaku sonreía dubitativamente y una ligera palmada le dijo que Gino le había tocado el hombro. Si le parecía que en algún momento se estaban besando, despertaría oficialmente y les llamaría la atención por eso. No sabía si tal vista la asustaría, molestaría o excitaría, pero no quería perdérsela, tanto si empezaban a coger de nuevo, como si ella los echaba de su cuarto a patadas y desnudos.

-Te gusta Anya, ¿verdad, Suzaku? Porque uno de los dos debe irse en breve y si soy yo, juro que nunca volveré a estar solo con ella en una habitación como esta. No es correcto, ni entre buenos amigos y más que eso, como somos nosotros. O como éramos. Si te quedas, Suzz, me estarás diciendo, no, _jurando_ que te gusta y que tienes planes para con ella. Y si faltas a esa promesa, nuestra amistad estará acabada también, ¿entiendes?

Un silencio frío como el acero llenó el cuarto unos instantes, pero entonces Anya reconoció un asentimiento casi mudo por parte de Suzaku. No pensó que su corazón pudiera latir tan fuerte. Temió delatarse.

-Sé que le gustas. Mientras que la besabas, pude meterle hasta cuatro dedos, solo cuando la preparábamos. Usualmente puedo hasta dos al principio y está estrecha, a pesar de su humedad.

Anya se sonrojó, en gran medida de rabia y supuso que también Suzaku tenía ese problema al oír la voz ronca de Gino, alegre en su cierta melancolía resignada.

-Además de que te habló primero. Nunca antes hizo eso, ni conmigo. La perseguí por todos lados hasta que me dejó ser su amigo. Me costó mucho protegerla, Suzz. No destruyas eso que he cuidado con tanto esfuerzo.

Anya contuvo el aliento un instante.

-Daré lo mejor de mí. Gracias. Yo no…

-Si dices que no la mereces, la despertaremos para que empiece a hacerte cosquillas en el estómago.

Las ansias de golpear a Gino fueron disueltas por sus deseos de abrazarlo y decirle suavemente que era un idiota. El colchón crujió cuando el peso más importante dejó la cama y escuchó las pisadas amortiguadas de pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, que se abrió con un leve siseo, al correrse los paneles metálicos. ¿A penas se molestó en vestirse a medias para salir? Cuando dejó el cuarto, un vacío entró allí. Era grande y significativo, así que Anya fingió estar dormida para aplacarse contra Suzaku, que la rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Lo has oído todo?

-Son un par de estúpidos.-respondió con simpleza y le mordió el cuello, alegremente.

Esa fue otra de las noches más felices de Anya Alstreim. La verdadera Anya Alstreim.

* * *

><p><em>"Una promesa rota,<em>_  
><em>_no supe de honestidad,_  
><em>ahora veo que el tablero se gira,<em>  
><em>y tú cantas…"<em>  
><strong>Broken promise.<strong>

Gino no sentía tanto dolor. Estaba preparado para cosas peores en el campo de batalla. No era agradable y sabía en dónde terminaba, olía su propia carne quemándose y experimentaba un enorme desgarre a medida que el fuego subía. Pero resultaba rápido. Imaginando que apretaba de nuevo, fingiendo ayudar en las cocinas un instante, la mano de su criada, viajó con su recuerdo a Suzaku y le pidió disculpas, como ya había hecho, miserablemente, en la celda, días antes, si sus nociones cronológicas no lo engañaban. No por salvar a Kallen Stadtfeld, sino porque esa acción impulsiva acabó con su vida y lo condenó al encierro o la muerte, que vivía por última vez ahora. Fue un buen encuentro el que tuvo con ella, ¿no? Hablaron, discutieron y a veces, Gino levantaría los ojos de la charola con comida que le llevaba y se encontraría con que Kallen acababa de desviar la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y un insulto pendiéndole de los labios. Le robó un beso en alguna ocasión y le hizo promesas que hubiera cumplido, de vivir lo suficiente en ese mundo.

-Lo siento, Suzz. Quería salvarla pero fui injusto contigo. Y no me arrepiento.

A medida que el fuego subía hasta envolver su garganta y cabello, se obligó a no gritar, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado y adolorido. Los cánticos continuaban y no iba a conceder más satisfacciones a los que fueron sus amigos y familia en algún momento, antes de que ese oscuro y resentido ritual diera lugar. Antes de que sus irises fueran afectados, contempló a Anya Alstreim, que acababa de resurgir presa del horror, a pocos metros de él, parada como una muñeca que solo ahora era de nuevo humana. Gino quiso disculparse con ella pero no le quedaban fuerzas y pensó, hacia el final de su existencia, que para él se había acabado un camino que oscilaba entre lo digno y lo penoso en altos niveles (le sobró una carcajada que no pudo soltar al decirse, como el eco de una moneda cayendo en un pozo vacío: _Es lo que se esperaría de un Weinberg_…), siempre sin dejar de dar su mejor esfuerzo, con un sol de optimismo motivándolo a continuar, sin importar la circunstancia.

En tanto para Anya Alstreim, cuya expresión hacía pensar que le habían prendido fuego a ella y no a Gino Weinberg, a penas y empezaba (o se retomaba donde se dejó cuando conoció al Caballero Tres, antes de que tuviera rangos importantes, cuando podían saltar de terrazas y la gente se atrevía a gritarles y darles palizas para demostrarles interés) una parte de su historia en la que quizás nadie le tendiera una mano sin segundas intenciones. Donde quizás se ahogara en su propia desesperación. Gino no sobreviviría y por ende no tendría cicatrices de este espantoso día. Más Anya Alstreim tendría el alma surcada por ellas durante lo que le quedara en la Tierra. Si pasaba de esa noche, si las ansias autodestructivas que la rondaban cuando era una niña y Gino la salvó, probando la gloria de un rol que quiso desempeñar desde lo ocurrido con aquella hermosa mucama, no la devoraban de un bocado. Y la inmensidad de ese dolor sería sumado al de la aceptación de una traición a medias, que tuvo de resultado la muerte de Suzaku. Quizás, esas heridas estarían tan pegadas, bebiéndose los nervios de una y otra, que ella no sabría distinguirlas ni separarlas y no habría nadie allí dispuesto a lamerlas hasta que se cerraran correctamente. Tendrían veneno adentro y quizás la matarían. Gino lloró más por Anya Alstreim, que volvía a caminar entre los vivos, tarde pero seguro. Y esa fue la última dignidad que le prestó la llama.

* * *

><p>No es que Anya Alstreim fuera una ingenua, lo bastante grande como para pensar que Lord Kururugi se había entregado con su promesa. Varios abismos se interponían entre ambos y ella no era como Gino, capaz de saltarlos o de al menos intentarlo con una sonrisa a flor de labios, como si fueran poca cosa, con suficiente voluntad. Cuando Anya se encontraba con la cubierta de hierro que los separaba, arañaba con palabras fieras hasta que esta se hacía ligeramente endeble. Entonces Suzaku se daba cuenta de la distancia entre los dos. Quizás no de la inmensa frustración de Anya, que no resultaba transparente, sino un pozo sin fondo en el que era difícil distinguir contenidos. Si en apariencias los había. A veces, Suzaku se disculpaba.<p>

(se reservaba esa licencia para los días en los que realmente había cagado las cosas con más que indiferencia o simple falta de atenciones. Como aquella ocasión en la que Anya despertó con él encima, empujándose hacia adentro en seco. Después de un par de estocadas, entendió lo que sucedía, lo abofeteó y para obligarlo finalmente a retroceder, le clavó las uñas en el esternón. Suzaku regresó a ser él mismo, Anya sangraba y no se dio cuenta de que le levantaba la voz. _Lo siento. Me iré. Yo…¿estás…?_ Ella lo empujó hacia fuera de la habitación en respuesta a su preocupación mecánica, recobrando parte del temple. No dejaría que la tratara igual que a una prostituta Enumerada, pero tampoco sería una histérica. Pasó dos o tres días durmiendo sola, tocando con disimulo el lugar vacío de la cama, planes suicidas resurgiendo hasta que recobró la consciencia en el cuarto de Suzaku, con las manos entrelazadas a las suyas. _¿Estás segura de que aún quieres…? _Entonces sí que lloró, porque no parecía tener opciones)

Otras ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de caer en la cuenta de su falta, a menos que consideraras pertinente señalársela.

Suzaku era un rompecabezas deshecho y los bordes de cada pieza estaban corroídos. Quizás fueron fabricados para encajar en otro momento o para que otra persona que no era Anya les arrancara sentido. Sin embargo, era su tarea y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que la desempeñaría mientras que permanecieran juntos.

Hacia el final, Suzaku no dijo su nombre ni le pidió disculpas. Como el Lancelot estaba al borde del colapso, el sistema de comunicación ignorado no utilizó las reservas. De todos modos, hasta que la muerte no se plantó con llamas y ruidos metálicos al descender la máquina en picada, Anya no respiró y solo después se quedó ciega, para amanecer con Arthur a un lado y aprender por la voz dentro suyo lo que había sucedido.

Es gracioso cómo funcionaba esa voz. Colmaba por completo a Anya, igual que a una copa de cristal vacía y pronto no existía más que la voz, que la empujaba hacia el calor de la inconsciencia o a emprender una tarea destructiva. Parecía la voz de una reina o de un emperador femenino, porque desobedecerla implicaba grandes riesgos con los que una muchacha pequeña como Anya no podía lidiar. La voz la envolvía como hilo y la transformaba en una marioneta o la metía adentro de un baúl hasta llevarla a una función de carácter sombrío, cuyo desenlace no recordaría. Era una fuerza imparable.

* * *

><p>Lo que había caído sobre los Caballeros Negros que estaban sentados frente a la pantalla a esas horas era un hechizo, sin duda alguna. En un momento dado dejaron de hacer comentarios con respecto a lo que contemplaban. Muchos tenían las bocas abiertas. Poco a poco el horror colmaba sus ojos y no faltaban quienes los desviaban (Ayame, Ichijiku y Mutsuki, entre otros) del espectáculo macabro. Habían visto grabaciones, presenciado y casi formado parte de eventos del calibre pero jamás supieron más que por notas clandestinas de británicos ajusticiando británicos en aquel extremo. Hasta Rakshata fue capturada por esa magia destructiva y no recobró el dominio sobre sí misma hasta que un gemido, humedecido por un sollozo a penas naciente, soltado por Kallen Kouzuki, cuyas piernas temblaban tanto que a punto estaba de desmayarse, le recordó que no todos allí eran tan ajenos a la situación como para no verse afectados, más que a un nivel humano que resultaba lógico. No había que ser muy mayor para que la muerte de un muchacho que no tiene ni veinte años, en vivo y en directo para la posteridad, removieran tu tripa interna.<p>

-¿Lo ven? Se los dije. Los bastardos lo han hecho sin parpadear. Y era un noble que hasta ayer mamaba.

-Gandhi te golpearía con su bastón hasta que te reencarnaras en gusano.-suspiró afectadamente Rakshata, poniendo fin a la recepción de imágenes, pulsando un botón del control remoto.

-Kallen, cielo, no te culpes a ti misma. No es como si lo hubieras obligado a…

* * *

><p>Dorothea Ernst supo lo que ocurría porque recibió un comunicado que interrumpió su sueño reparador. Se puso su uniforme de inmediato, pero para cuando se hubo alistado (a penas y le tomara unos minutos, en realidad, más el tiempo era algo precioso para el joven Weinberg), Gino estaba siendo atado a la estaca. Perdió la franja horaria que pudo haberlo salvado en ir a hacerle reclamos a Lord Walstein, que jugaba ajedrez con el segundo Príncipe de la Corona, los dos meditabundos pero no culpables.<p>

-¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo en la plaza Mayor?

Bismarck dio un sorbo breve pero significativo a su copa de coñac y el príncipe Schneizel se sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y un irritante aire apacible, como si ya hubiera ganado la partida y no solo eso. Dorothea quiso matarlos a ambos, sentimiento al que por desgracia se acostumbró con los años, desde la muerte de lady Marianne.

-Le dan una muerte deshonrosa a un traidor que se deshonró a sí mismo, según he oído.

-¡El traidor es ni más ni menos que Gino Weinberg, al que viste nacer y uno de tus hombres más fieles durante los últimos años! Lo condenas por un error y ni siquiera le das el derecho que hasta los Números tienen, a un juicio justo.

-Un error que costó la vida de muchos de nuestros soldados. La de un camarada de la Mesa Redonda, ni más ni menos, prima.

Dorothea no podía creer lo que oía y el tiempo seguía acortándose. Temblaba de rabia y frustración al hablar, luchando para que las lágrimas no se agolparan en sus ojos, como cuando era una adolescente.

-¿Es eso simplemente? ¿Resientes tanto la muerte de uno de tus hijos simbólicos, que sacrificas a otro? Esto no te traerá sino más desdichas. Entra en razón, primo, te lo ruego.

-Lady Ernst, estábamos discutiendo sobre Kierkegaard y nuestro partido de ajedrez ya tendrá pronto un vencedor designado. ¿Por qué no nos hace compañía? Lo que suceda allá afuera, tal y como dicen los cánticos, será la voluntad de la carne y el hueso de Britania.

…evidentemente nadie había abofeteado lo suficiente a ese crío real insolente y Dorothea tuvo el impulso de comenzar a hacer una gigantesca compensación por los años de abuso que faltaron en su formación, hasta convertirlo en aquel monstruo de sangre fría que Dios quisiera, el día de mañana no le diera órdenes directas.

-Me retiro. Pero créeme, que si no llego a detener esta blasfemia contra nuestras leyes, no seré yo tampoco la que entregue sus disculpas a los Weinberg, primo. ¡Ya no te reconozco!-exclamó, abandonando el salón.

* * *

><p>Nonette Ennegram estaba tomando el té con uno de sus muchos festejantes, el cual recibiera un mensaje de texto que lo obligara a navegar en internet hasta encontrar la transmisión en vivo de la ejecución pública y espontánea de Lord Weinberg. Nonette mantuvo la sangre tan fría, que su cortejante se sorprendió. Era el primer día libre que tenía en varios años y estaba decidida a no permitir que nada le afectara, en especial un incidente como aquel, que parecía darse ocasionalmente, pese a que nunca con tanto concurrencia y a plena luz del día. Hacia el final, una pequeña lágrima sobresalió de la línea de la montura de sus lentes oscuros, pero su acompañante no lo notó.<p>

-De veras tienes lo que te buscaste y un poco más, ¿eh, cachorrito?-susurró, rodeando con los brazos al joven, sin hablarle a él, desde luego, sino mirando la pantalla que pronto exiliaría a la oscuridad, apretando las teclas correspondientes con sus dedos de uñas largas y pintadas de púrpura.

* * *

><p>Mónica Kruszewski supo lo que ocurrió solo al día siguiente, cuando por fin pudo pararse y salir del lecho aterciopelado que el rey tenía para compartir con ella. A pesar de su edad, era un amante vigoroso y exigente: luego de pasar unas horas juntos, Mónica a penas podía ponerse de pie y sus partes íntimas le dolían, resentidas por sus excesos. Se enteró por la radio, estaba ya sola como de costumbre y tarareaba "For the love of life", al salir de la ducha, cuando la voz de Milly Ashford, entrecortada y húmeda como las gotas frías que le cayeron sobre la piel (demasiado calor antes, debía compensarlo), le informó en breve aquel descenso que ella estaba convencida, se solucionaría con unas semanas en aislamiento y quizás congelación de los privilegios a Caballero de Asalto. Era después de todo, la primera falta de Gino Weinberg y ya era bastante castigo que costara la vida a Kururugi Suzaku.<p>

Abrió los ojos, dejando que el jabón entrara en ellos, irritándolos y cerró los grifos dorados a ciegas, colocándose con torpeza sobre la piel mojada su salida de baño y de inmediato tomando el comunicador que portaba a todas partes con su uniforme, abandonado en el suelo de la alcoba. Convocó a la Guardia del Rey por entero y media hora más tarde, se situó ante ellos con su camisón de seda, dragones estampados a su espalda y un sable en las manos, sin contar la frialdad glacial que volvía su mirada, un cuchillo de hielo que volaba por la sala descontroladamente. Preguntó con temple asesino a los menores, de herencia noble, si habían estado en la Plaza Mayor y por qué no le dieron aviso u hicieron algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar el destino del joven Weinberg.

Dorothea Ernst aceptaría que la castración era poca cosa ante semejante atrevimiento.

* * *

><p>Luciano Bradley oiría el comunicado desde la sala de cuidados intensivos, porque una de las enfermeras estaría tan sorda que subiría excesivamente el volumen del televisor. Daría su primer signo de ser consciente de la situación a su alrededor, sonriendo a medida que comprendía en su totalidad el significado de cada palabra y luego, finalmente, se carcajearía y aferraría sin quejarse del dolor, la pelota plástica que le dejaron sobre las blancas sábanas, con las instrucciones de que comenzara una rehabilitación en la que no estuvo interesado hasta que el destino del idiota Caballero Tres, le recordara que valía la pena vivir (funcional) en el mundo donde en apariencias existía algo tan glorioso como la justicia divina y poética.<p>

* * *

><p>En realidad, una palabra bien dada por parte de cualquiera de estos individuos, habría salvado la vida del joven Weinberg, de haberse enterado estos antes o tenido siquiera la intención de evitar un destino tan triste. Kanon Maldini bien lo sabía, puesto que ni bien le fue informado que Gino Weinberg faltaba en su celda, se dirigió con paso seguro y manos temblorosas a la sala de juego privada en la que descansaba el segundo Príncipe. La respuesta que obtuvo de su Señor no fue muy diferente de la dada a Dorothea Ernst minutos más tarde, cambiando el interlocutor. Consciente de que su orden no sería seguida sin el apoyo de Schneizel, visitó a Nina Einstein en el laboratorio y bebieron una copa de jerez tras apagar el televisor, alterados notablemente.<p>

-¿Cómo han podido hacerle algo tan horrible?-masculló ella, rompiendo en llanto, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo, envolviéndola en un abrazo, sin tener una respuesta, fuera de "Son monstruos", pendiendo de los labios.

_"A nadie le importa cuando estás desamparado en la calle,_  
><em>eligiendo los pedazos para llegar a un fin.<em>  
><em>Ni siquiera les importa si caes a las alcantarillas,<em>  
><em>no tienes amigos ni amantes"<em>  
><strong>For what it's worth<br>**

Los nobles cuyas edades no alcanzaban los veinte años, hijos y protegidos de las familias más importantes de Britania, que crecieron en contacto con la guerra y habían aprendido a aceptar la muerte de sus seres queridos y figuras de respeto a manos enemigas o por culpa de intrigas políticas, por no hablar de aquellos que ya habían probado la dulce y amarga y experiencia de penetrar en un campo de batalla, saliendo sino victoriosos, al menos con vida, jamás vieron tan de cerca a una persona colapsando. Se enteraron de las bajas y los ataques por telegramas, noticias en la televisión, cartas a la vieja usanza, teléfonos celulares que se habían precipitado al suelo de inmediato, e mails o de boca de uno de sus familiares, sino de la nodriza con manos cálidas que les enseñó lo más cercano al afecto maternal que apreciarían. Y aquellos que las presenciaron en vivo y en directo, pilotearon Knightmares. Desde la cabina de acero, los blancos parecen tan lejanos, pequeños y frágiles, que cuesta identificarlos con seres siquiera emparentados con ellos. Y los Números a los que usualmente disparaban para volar en pedazos entre humo y fuego, eran a todas luces inferiores, con la osadía de no reconocerlo humildemente, insistiendo en librar pelea cuando no tenían oportunidad contra un Imperio coronado por Dios mismo: El Emperador. Acabarlos equivalía a aplastar molestas moscas. Y creían firmemente que debía aplicarse la misma metodología con aquellos británicos que traicionaran a sus raíces. O eso daban por supuesto hasta que vieron a Gino Weinberg desaparecer en llamas que emitían un olor a carne dulce sobrecocinada.

Tengamos en cuenta que aunque hubiera tomado una decisión a todas luces reprochable –dejando de lado la muerte de Kururugi, que para algunos hubiera sido motivo de festejo también, de no haber sido mencionada por pesadez en boca de Claudio Darlton- seguía siendo un muchacho que había compartido sus infancias y adolescencias, sus risas y sus penurias, sus infamias y honores, como uno más de ellos, hasta que alguna acción tocaba su hueso sensible y se diferenciaba con ánimo de señalar un desacuerdo de límites morales.

Las muchachas habían asistido con él a bailes emocionadísimas o aburridas y danzaron extasiadas de tener su rostro sonriente a palmos de distancia o se divirtieron doblemente al escaparse de sus propias presentaciones en sociedad para compartir hamburguesas sin servilletas, como plebeyos libres.

Los muchachos tomaron lecciones de manejo básico de artillería pesada bajo su mando. Lord Weinberg era humilde y no le molestaba hacerse cargo de una tarea que otros con su rango habrían despreciado y jamás le pidió a ninguno de ellos que se rindiera ante el primer fracaso. Más bien todo lo contrario: nunca faltaron el aliento y las palmadas en la espada por su lado. Es cierto que algunos de ellos lo despreciaban por sus costumbres con los ciudadanos sin estirpe, por no hablar de los Números o británicos honorarios. Pero bien sabían que pudo actuar con mayor soberbia y que en el campo de batalla donde sirvieron, más de una vez pudo reportar sus fallas. Siempre los protegía y si desobedecían sus órdenes con intenciones ponzoñosas, simplemente les advertía y el calor de sus ojos mutaba en algo frío, amenazante, respetable en suma.

Algunas muchachas pertenecían a la armada también y podían decir con gran admiración que Gino Weinberg nunca las había menospreciado y que –aunque más de una hubiera estado dispuesta grandemente- tampoco trató de propasarse con ninguna de ellas. Las defendió de abusos sin otorgarles privilegios a cambio de sus favores. Muchas habían acudido heridas porque rechazó a Anya Alstreim: aquellas mujeres eran de su género en segundo lugar, ya que ser soldados les restaba sentimentalismos propios de las que no servían en el ejército. Si Sir Alstreim hubiera desposado a Gino Weinberg, habrían estado ellas casi tan contentas como si fueran la del vestido blanco. Al menos las que no querían ver desde el comienzo de su inclinación, al Mordred estallando en una bola de fuego más intensa que la que cubría de a poco, certeramente e in crescendo, al objeto de aquellos afectos. No pudieron perdonar que entregara a su prometida sin vacilaciones, mucho menos un duelo a muerte, ni más ni menos que a un Número excesivamente promovido. Y sus furias dignas de las tres Benévolas no pudieron más que encenderse hasta alcanzar el cielo mismo en el que solían volar bajo aquel mando juguetón y amable: no bastándole con esa blasfemia que ellas todavía asimilaban desde meses atrás, Gino Weinberg lujurió a una mestiza y traicionó a Britania para liberarla. ¿Por qué una sangre impura obtuvo el beneficio que todas ellas persiguieron ardientemente?

Existían también algunos jóvenes de gustos cuestionables que también podían sentirse identificados con diversos aspectos de los tres grupos nombrados hasta ahora, pero ellos nunca recibieron más que la amistad indiscutible de aquella promesa de hombre fuerte y valiente, que acababan de ayudar a arrancar de raíz.

Agreguemos que todos ellos se resentían contra los Enumerados: porque eran inferiores, ya lo mencionamos, también porque en las Rebeliones había quedado mucha sangre hermana tiñendo las tierras que les correspondían con todos los derechos. Un amigo de aquella escoria, sin importar el motivo de su elección, era digno de ser crucificado. Y sin embargo, la pena embargó con tanta fuerza a la pequeña multitud al oír los gemidos contenidos de dolor y ver la piel de aquel Adonis al que veneraron, ardiendo por faltas de las que sus padres eran culpables con perfidia y sin inocencia, provocó que más de uno –que estaba en pleno poder de sus facultades mentales- deseara que hubiera habido otra manera o considerara incluso saltar al escenario para intentar apagar la hoguera como fuera, usando siquiera las levitas, chaquetas o las colas de sus vestidos tradicionales para ceremonias. Pero era tarde, ya no se distinguía llama de carne negra y solo un grito sin forma que se apagara pronto les indicó que el momento de oponerse a aquellas circunstancias, había desaparecido. El aroma a muerte dulzona infectó sus narices. Las muchachas que no eran muy orgullosas lloraron abiertamente y también los muchachos que todavía no se consideraban hombres. El resto mantuvo un semblante pesado: el de aquel que empieza a abrazar un luto del que es culpable. El himno se acalló de repente. Solo se oía el viento que mecía los estandartes y transportaba las cenizas.

* * *

><p>-Kallen, cielo…<p>

-Señorita Kouzuki…

-¿De veras era tu novio, Kal? Lo siento…

Las voces daban vueltas a su alrededor, había manos intentando conciliarla y guiarla a que se sentara, pero solo una que se consumió en el fuego ante sus ojos, perduraba como algo comprensible, clasificable y destructivo en los albores de su interior. No es que él lo haya dicho, gritado o gemido. Incluso hacia el final, tenía suficiente dignidad como para mostrarse humano y mortal, pero no débil y despreciable, como Kallen había intentado tildarlo sin demasiado éxito. Ella vio cómo sus labios modulaban las palabras. Esas palabras que ella dijo frente a un espejo montones de veces, practicando para el día en que Lelouch las recibiera, correspondiéndolas o no. Tenían más entrega de la que Kallen pudo haber otorgado, por muy sincera que fuera al decirlas, porque hablaban de sacrificios que hacían palidecer los suyos. Después de todo, Kallen era dueña y señora de su orgullo: no lo habría canjeado por un hombre. Jamás podría haber vuelto a observarse a sí misma de ceder a ello.

Y sin embargo, Gino Weinberg las dijo y aunque sus ojos se dirigieron a ninguna parte en particular, casualmente rosando un instante la cámara que se desenfocaba constantemente, pudo darse cuenta de que probablemente le pertenecían, igual que la sangre sofocada en las venas de ese caballero británico, ahora completamente seca y carbonizada. Kallen tuvo la impresión de que dentro suyo, nada volvería a levantarse con fuerza y vigor otra vez. Ni siquiera por y para Lelouch. Necesitaba aire y lo pidió.

Antes de que Rashkata finalmente apagara el televisor, porque ni Sita lo hubiera aguantado, Kallen vio el rostro impasible de la chica que siempre acompañaba a Gino en los interrogatorios, incluso hasta la entrada de su celda. La que sostenía un diario con frecuencia y tenía un semblante inanimado, incluso entonces. Especialmente entonces. Apretó los puños. La ira que debió ir contra toda esa multitud y Britania misma, fue depositada en aquella figura menuda, que enmarcaba ni más ni menos que a una mujer capaz de traicionar a uno de los suyos a la menos oportunidad. Kallen juró vengarse, con el estómago lleno de serpientes muertas y las palabras de Gino Weinberg, mudas y sinceras, resonando en cada átomo de su ser.

* * *

><p><em>"El sonido del silencio crece<em>  
><em>en tanto la araña baja<em>  
><em>y el tumor se hace maligno<em>  
><em>mientras que los niños se comportan"<em>  
><strong>The never-ending why<strong>

Kallen Kouzuki no vio a Anya Alstrein doblarse hacia atrás, igual que si su cuerpo sufriera un espasmo y sus huesos comenzaran a romperse, como si estuviera poseída demoníacamente. Cuando juró vengarse, no contempló el chorro de orina que brotó entre sus piernas, la espuma que cubrió su boca y cómo estuvo a punto de desnucarse, golpeándose contra el suelo, ya que al irse de espaldas a la multitud horrorizada por la muerte del que fuera el Caballero Tres, no había (desde luego) nadie dispuesto a atraparla, mucho menos con ovaciones, tal y como subiera al escenario. Fue casi un golpe de suerte que Claudio Darlton despertara del ensueño de malestar en el que también se precipitara a causa de la muerte de su compañero y desde un año atrás, jefe de armas. El hijo adoptivo de Andreas era, como su padre lo llamaba afectuosamente, un jinete del aire aunque no supiera demostrarlo al cien por ciento en los Knightmares. Se movió con tanta ligereza que pudo haber sido recomendado para convertirse en ninja, si fueran otras tierras y tiempos. Tomó a Anya Alstreim (la verdadera Anya Alstreim, tarde pero seguro y quebrándose en miles de pedazos, tan pequeños que hasta las cenizas de Gino Weinberg habrían podido multiplicar por decenas sus medidas) por la muñeca en el último instante mortal y la jaló hacia delante, mordiéndose los labios, para depositarse su rostro lívido en el hombro, dispuesto a intentar elaborar un discurso conciliador, pese a que toda seguridad en sí mismo se desvaneció como la bruma de una mañana lechosa hacia el sangriento mediodía. Aquel esfuerzo fue recompensado con el exiguo vómito que lady Alstreim expulsó de entre sus labios abiertos de repente en una arcada que pintó una mancha gigantesca, con un amarillo repugnante, la blanca pechera de Claudio Darlton que fue bordada con el escudo del Imperio para el festival. No, eso era algo que Kallen Kouzuki no llegó a presenciar. Las rodillas de Anya temblando al compás de su cuerpo entero y cómo Claudio Darlton le sujetó los brazos, solo para encontrarse con que en un movimiento brusco como sus sacudidas, con los ojos vueltos hacia adentro igual que una epiléptica, ella le clavó cuatro uñas de sus dedos huesudos en la mejilla, desgarrándole piel, arrancándole sangre y un chillido amortiguado. "¡Puta!", pensó ardientemente, deseando devolverle el favor, pero estaba en público y bien sabía lo impopular que podía volverse si no se sofrenaba. Al mismo tiempo, la sabia voz de su padre le dictaba cómo comportarse. Evitó que Anya resbalara una vez más, la cargó igual que a una doncella rescatada y solicitó a las jovencitas de rostros desencajados, que minutos atrás lo observaban con la entrega de amantes de toda la vida, que por favor llamaran a una ambulancia.

Anya se retorció rebeldemente cuando bajaban por las escaleras y casi tropiezan, lo que le llevó a aferrarla con dificultades. Claudio Darlton cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer y que incluso le había aferrado accidentalmente los senos discretos, ereccionados y prácticamente afuera del escote lleno de volados arrancados, moviéndose con un ritmo alienígena en cada ocasión durante las cuales, bocanadas de aire colmaban los pulmones de su dueña. La primera vez, siempre que no tengamos en cuenta la de un par de años atrás, cuando encontró a Sir Andreas Dalton desmayado al lado de un par de torpes mucamas que no podían apañárselas para escoltarlo a su habitación, alcoholizado como estaba y usando un vestido de satén, con tan copioso relleno en el busto, que Claudio se preguntó si realmente era ese su padre y se encontró a sí mismo (alegre de ser adoptado, tristemente) desbaratando entre tropezones el hermoso traje femenino para ayudar a que el colapsado guardián de la temible princesa Cornelia llegara a la cama sin mayores problemas. Y todo con Andreas Darlton diciéndole una y otra vez "Guildford" y acariciándole los brazos de un modo tremendamente inquietante, sobre todo por la sonrisa depravada dibujada entre desvaríos.

Al depositar a Anya Alstreim, finalmente encima de una camilla, pensó en lo absurdo que era aquello: había esperado meses, emocionado, por el día en el que ambos fueran los reyes del festival. Mentiría si dijera que uno de sus motivos para mantenerse vivo no eran la sed de venganza, el deseo de revestirse de honor…y en gran medida, el verse con un traje de buen corte, sosteniendo manos con el Caballero Seis. Ahora se le figuraba a todas luces repugnante, con el rostro macilento bajo el sol del mediodía que comenzaba a morir en tarde y los ojos entrecerrados, la boca rojiza ensalivada, las piernas húmedas y temblando. Ni siquiera le despertaba lástima cuando se la llevaron y se dijo que era como haberse casado, desengañándose la noche de bodas. Entendió por qué algunos militares mayores se reían cuando él los cuestionaba con timidez por tener amantes o abandonar a sus esposas para recibir acomodo político con otras. Esperó que alguna de las muchachas que lo habían mirado admiradas antes de que se consumara la ceremonia, se acercara a cortejarlo (pese a que todavía le dolía el estómago por lo que acababa de presenciar, tras provocarlo directamente) pero fue en vano. Incluso las menos agraciadas de la multitud que se dispersaba hacia lujosos automóviles y carruajes, prefería ir del brazo con sus amigos más cercanos o acaso con un sirviente fiel, antes que tener el más mínimo contacto con un noble de baja estirpe capaz de ensuciar el nombre de su padrino con tanta desfachatez, obligándolas a presenciar una barbarie, ni más ni menos.

Agreguemos una cosilla más, solo porque es curiosa: Gino Weinberg dijo más de una vez –y eso que le agradaba el individuo en cuestión o más bien digamos que sentía por él algo que otra persona podría identificar como pena- para sí mismo, que Claudio Darlton llegaría a la cama de Anya sobre su cadáver, literalmente y eso no garantizaba que ella no se defendería con uñas y dientes hasta hacerlo pedazos sin muchas ceremonias. La chica miraba al Caballero Gastlon con la misma emotividad con la que observaba las filas de hormigas (al menos Gino y Suzaku obtenían cierto brillo de su mirada, imposible de ver para otros espectadores ajenos a ellos) y si el ambiente pudiera ser tazado con grados centígrados, la temperatura descendía tanto entre los dos, que Claudio Darlton no hubiera sobrevivido ni de hacerse un iglú, metiéndose dos pieles de oso blanco encima.

* * *

><p><em>"No pensé que me harías sudar frío.<em>  
><em>Ni que yo te haría lo mismo.<em>  
><em>Que te desearía lo mismo tanto.<em>  
><em>Ni que me daría tanta verguenza.<em>  
><em>El dragón y yo podemos alejarnos del dolor.<em>  
><em>Antes de que mi día se consuma: recuerda que...eres tú el único."<em>  
><strong>My sweet prince.<br>**

-No quiero ser la única desnuda.-protestó Anya, cuando le vendaron los ojos y antes que escuchar que se bajaban cierres y que se arrojaba con ruidos amortiguados a un lado, la ropa de Gino y Suzaku, sintió que un par de manos la estremecían al tironear de su exiguo uniforme, terminando de desbaratarlo en segundos. Luego calló, con un sonrojo fuerte, analizando la nueva experiencia, tratando de buscar las palabras para describirla luego en el diario que insistieron en quitarle también. "Créeme, Annie, satisfacernos se llevará toda tu energía", había reído Gino Weinberg y Suzaku le había secundado con cierta timidez, pero admirado de todos modos, con algo que resplandecía en la mirada, que cada vez que cruzaba con la de Anya, hacía que inminentemente quedaran solos en el cuarto.

-Si ambos nos desnudáramos ahora, que estás atada y a nuestra disposición…no sé Suzaku, pero yo podría hasta lastimarte. Es mejor si primero nos congraciamos contigo.

La entrepierna de Gino se apretó contra el final de su espalda. Anya se sorprendió de la dureza tan inmediata, pese a que siempre le había respondido bien. ¿Solo por dejarles hacer eso…? Una boca apretada en la suya detuvo sus pensamientos en tres puntos que no pudieron concretarse en nada. Era cálida, era amarga y era fuerte y era Suzaku, igual que abrazar una estrella en nova. Se oyó gemir contra él, se arqueó cuando la rodeó con los brazos. También la rozó insistentemente con la tela áspera del uniforme. Estaba igualmente duro y Anya ansiosa.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres…?-susurró contra su oído, respirándole en el cuello. Gino estaba del otro lado, besándola y aferraba uno de sus pechos. Se detuvo para reír, contestando por ella, que tardó lo suyo recuperándose de la impresión y rodando los ojos, sin que pudieran verla detrás del pañuelo.

-Ella confía en nosotros, ¿verdad, Annie?-le agarró las muñecas y la acostó boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, las manos momentáneamente inutilizadas detrás de la espalda. "Si te portas bien, te desataremos", había dicho Gino al comenzar el juego, que era su maquinación aunque Anya lo deseara tanto. "Esto me suena a violación grupal en una porno", fingió quejarse Anya, con piel de gallina al ver a Suzaku desaparecer detrás del pañuelo de seda (no estaba segura de las iniciales de cuál de los tres lo firmaba).-Y nosotros en ella, sin duda, ¿o no, Suzaku?

Un fantasma corrió por la habitación, estremeciéndolos con el silencio incómodo de una vacilación y un vacío frío se instaló en el estómago de Anya Alstreim (a punto de ser más Anya Alstreim que nunca), comenzando a matar su excitación.

-Yo…-comenzó Suzaku y Anya quiso apuñalarlo con improperios e invitarlo a abandonar el cuarto, aunque era bastante probable que no pudiera tener sexo esa noche después de algo así. Sabía bien su respuesta, pero quería soñar y que le prometieran lo posible con esfuerzo. ¿Era pedir demasiado?

-No empieces. Sería descortés decirle a una chica desnuda que no confías en ella, ¿eh? Si ella te da todo lo que tiene, no puedes menos que aspirar a duplicar el monto de su obsequio. Porque es lo que un buen hombre hace en una situación como esta. Y nosotros somos tremendamente buenos, ¿a que sí?

Anya no pudo verlo, pero estaba convencida de que Gino primero le colocó a Suzaku un par de dedos en los labios para que no continuara y que después lo abrazó familiarmente. Este último terminó por carcajearse y Anya decidió burlarse para que recordaran en lo explícito que ella no estaba allí solo para que la miraran.

-Podrían descubrirme los ojos, así también puedo ver lo que harán sin mí.

Funcionó. Oyó –al fin- que se descorrían tremendamente rápido los cierres y que las chaquetas, los pantalones y sudaderas caían al suelo.

-Te mostraremos lo hombres que podemos ser.-anunció Gino, resueltamente y Anya se dio cuenta de inmediato que el primer dedo medio que la penetraba era suyo, lo mismo que el cabello que le rozaba el esternón cuando una boca empezó a mordisquear el pezón derecho. Suzaku no dijo nada, pero pronto otro cuerpo se sumó a la cama y otro dedo se abrió paso cadenciosamente hacia su interior mojado, del mismo modo en que otra boca comenzó a lamerle el otro seno. ¿Podía sentirse tanto placer? ¿Convertirse una chica que solo era dueña de su nombre entonces, en un receptáculo del mismo, sin más? En un montón de piel que solo puede experimentar más y más. Anya era eso.

_Ella confía en nosotros. Y nosotros en ella, sin duda, ¿o no? _

* * *

><p><em>"El océano se evapora,<em>  
><em>aunque eso no es una sorpresa<em>  
><em>y las nubes que vemos<em>  
><em>estallan en el cielo.<em>  
><em>Parece escrito<em>  
><em>pero no podemos leer entre líneas"<em>  
><strong>Sleeping with ghosts.<strong>

-¿No te traerá complicaciones, Marianne, el haber convertido a tu médium en esto?

Anya usualmente se desmayaba cuando la quinta Reina abandonaba su cuerpo. Pero ahora que el mismo se movía solo bajo la voluntad de Marianne vi Britania, las horas en blanco hasta que la consciencia dominante decidía aflorar, eran mucho más numerosas. Por no hablar de totalitarias, que sería lo más acertado, ya que parecía que lo único que -los restos de lo que solía ser- Anya Alstreim podía conciliar era levantarse de la cama, buscar el frasco de Iorazepam, colocarse tres o cuatro en la lengua y beber un vaso de agua, antes de sumergirse en un sueño profundísimo. Hasta Marianne se veía afectada cuando finalmente afloraba. Habría puesto un alto de alguna forma a la adicción y dejadez de la chica, que bien podía en seguida decidir meterse el frasco entero, pero percibía desde su lugar que lo que quedaba de Anya no podía elaborar planes de ninguna manera: a penas se limitaba a hacer su remedo de existencia, menos que eso incluso. Su metabolismo se habría afectado si Marianne no hubiera tomado cuidado de él, cenando en compañía de Charles, con una postura relajada.

-¿No es más fácil de esta manera? En cierto modo solo he hecho los ajustes para que lleguemos al Ragnakok más cómodos. Esperaba que con Kururugi tomando cuidado de ella, no habría mayores dificultades de las leves que él podría proporcionarnos en sí mismo. Todos sabemos que tu segundo hijo, Charles, es una mala influencia.

La que una vez fue Anya Alstreim, miraba sin ver al espectro luminoso y de pie junto a la cama del Rey en la que ella yacía. La mujer que una vez intentó enseñarle cuáles eran los tenedores y las cucharillas para cada plato en una mesa noble, hacía sendos ademanes ilustrativos de sus palabras animadas y ocasionalmente le sonreía como cuando era una niña torpe y desinteresada en lo que decía. Desde luego que actualmente le era de lleno imposible colocar lo que oía en hilera para encaminarlo hasta que se decodificara en algo con sentido, que hubiera hecho montones de piezas quebradas en el olvido, encajar en una perfección injusta y desgarradora. Parpadeó hasta que la pesadez de sus ojos le ganó y se dio vuelta, en posición fetal, colocándose las sábanas de seda sobre la espalda. Charles zi Britania la observó con cierta piedad que no se hubiera permitido de ninguna manera en público.

-Es más que nunca una muñeca de carne de la que podemos disponer a voluntad. Era Gino Weinberg o ella. El luto la hubiera secado como a una planta. La culpa ha hecho un trabajo de taxidermista. Cuando todos seamos uno, recuperará lo que ha perdido, me entenderá y agradecerá. A ti también, Charles. Seremos dioses. ¡Ya lo somos para los que no saben de nuestros planes y cuyos destinos dependen de nosotros! Regocíjate.

-Si, Marianne.-el Rey le tomó la mano a la que desde hacía años consideraba su única mujer y asintió, sacando a la muchacha que acababa de poseer de sus pensamientos. Perdida como estaba en los pocos recuerdos que permanecían en su memoria, no podía hacerle reclamo alguno, que no fuera existiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Extracción:<strong>_Y con esto me despido del fandom por algún tiempo, espero que no mucho porque disfruto intentar escribir aquí, más allá de que creo que si tengo lectores, deben ser la mar de antipáticos o simplemente no sé ganármelos. Lena O.(también conocida por algunos, entre otros nombres, como Pertiella D.,Sorcia A. y Jenny W.) apreciaría un par de reviews, después de lo que le ha parecido un desmadre (?)_


End file.
